Closet AKA The Adventures of Tori and Hobo Jo
by The Torminator
Summary: The story of Tori and her closet. And all the people trapped in there. Mmmmyep. And Mmmmkay. Completely random. And in episodes. The Lost character is a Polar Bear.


Okay. This fic is not what it sounds like. It's something my friend and I came up with on AIM. My friend being Bellatrix Kale 23.…

---------------

Tori opened her closet to get a t-shirt out. She stood there for a while, staring. There sat a hobo, staring back. He had long brown hair, a goatee, and almost black eyes. His clothes were so tattered, no one could tell what colour they were. And yes, I just spelled colour with a u. It should be in there anyway.

"Hey, Jo…" Tori said. "How's life in my closet?"

"There's a strange creature in here…" Jo answered. He held up a Mudkip.

"Mud….kip!" the Mudkip grinned.

"That's Green Rice…" Tori sighed. "I told you this last week…"

"Ohhhhhhh…" Jo said, looking at the Mudkip.

"Muuuud…"

"Now, excuse me, while I grab a shirt for tomorrow…" Tori said as she reached into the closet. As she grabbed onto the shirt, a kid fell out of her closet, screaming slightly.

"Oh, holy crap!" Tori exclaimed.

"Mmmf mff mmf mf!" the kid said, muffled, standing up and brushing off his parka.

"What did he say?" Tori scratched her head.

"I believe he said, 'Do you know how long I've been in there???'…" Jo said.

"Hm…thought so…" Tori crossed her arms. "What's your name?"

"Kenny…" he answered, still muffled.

"How'd you even get in there?"

"Mmfmmfm…" it sounded like "I don't know…"

"Neither does anyone else in there…" Tori sighed, putting her shirt on her computer chair. "Now…to the Torminator Cave!"

"Can I come Tori?" Jo asked, excited.

"Sure…"

"Torminator Cave?" Kenny asked.

"That button there-"

Tori never got the words out. Kenny pressed the button. "No! Don't stand directly in front-" A section of the floor directly beneath Kenny opened up and he fell down the hole. Tori looked down the hole to see the elevator coming up with a dead Kenny splattered on it.

"We experienced a fatality today…" Tori said in a reporter-like voice. "We will miss him dearly."

"We didn't hardly know him…" Jo said, obviously confused.

"But he was wearing an awesome parka…" Tori pointed out.

"True…" Jo agreed.

I somewhat like this so far…

So Tori steps onto the elevator thinger, Jo standing beside her, away from Kenny's remains. And the elevator went doooown. They ended up in a Bat-Cave-like cavern. It had many crevices and corners and alcoves and things. Those were "rooms". The "living room" was just the main part of the cave. It was filled with large computers, the monitors beeping constantly. A large test tube with a large creature in it stood in the center, the creature floating in blue liquid. A few other people were down there, too. David Rice, Fluffy the three headed dog, a Polar Bear from the show Lost, Ash, and, of course, Professor Chaos.

"Hey! Tori's here!" Professor Chaos beamed, excited.

"Hey," Tori answered.

"Tori….!" Tori's best friend, Ashley (not Ash…Ash is the Ash from Pokemon. I just don't know how to spell his last name…) whined. "Fluffy ate all the Poooockeeeeee!"

"Is that a Mudkip??" Ash asked.

Ashley will now be called Kernsy…so as to not get her messed up with Ash.

The Polar Bear growled a little. Fluffy was asleep. And David was…drunk.

Jo sat in his little alcove, filled with Shakespeare and Charles Dickens books. A sophisticated hobo is Jo. My God. That sounded like Yoda! Eep!

So anywho. Eventually, Tori starts something.

"Members of the Awesome League of Fandoms! And hobo Jo!" she called. Professor Chaos was wiggling with excitement. "As you know we are all here to take over the world…or to just have fun…so…let's…uh…hm…"

"We can go to Paris…" David suggested.

"You're not allowed to Jump while drunk…"

"We can play Sorry™!" Kernsy said.

"NO!"

"We can have a Shakespeare play…" Jo held up his book he was reading. He's just that awesome of a hobo…

"Nah…"

"Let's go catch some POKEMON!" Ash exclaimed.

"NO!" everyone yelled.

"Let's destroy the world tonight!" Professor Chaos laughed evilly.

"Well…that's an OKAY idea. But I don't really feel up to it tonight…" Tori sighed. Polar Bear made polar bear noises. "Dammit Polar Bear! I will NOT go to an island and eat some people who are stranded there! I'm not hungry anyway…"

JUST THEN! Someone was falling down the cave entrance. And Polar Bear went to go see who it was. And Kenny landed on his back. Polar Bear growled. ("Ah! More humans!!")

"Kenny? Y-you're alive???" Tori asked, astonished.

"I come back to life…" Kenny explained, climbing off of Polar Bear's back. Professor Chaos pointed accusingly at Kenny.

"YOU!" he exclaimed.

"Hi…" Kenny said, nervously.

"Ignore him at the moment…" Tori put a hand on Kenny's shoulder (in this, she is as old as him, eight) and led him to an empty alcove. "This is the Awesome League of Fandoms…and hobo Jo…I don't know what the name really means. Jo came up with it. He's the brainiac. I kind of am too, but…he's like…Jo. Whatever. So, we the members of ALoF, like to engage in competitions to show who is the best and who can adapt-"

"Wait…what?" Kenny interrupted her.

"We play games…" Tori sighed. "If you want to join, you can stay here. This can be your room…"

"But…I live in South Park…"

"Hm…so does Chaos…that's why the entrance kind of teleports us underneath that mountain town…yes sir…just think of your house and it'll teleport you to YOUR closet."

"It's Jump technology…" David explained. "I can do it WITHOUT the machine…"

"Stop bragging!" Kernsy exclaimed.

"So, lemme introduce everyone, then you can start getting your room made up. This is Ash, Kernsy, Polar Bear, David Rice, Jo, Green the Mudkip, Professor Chaos…"

"WHAT IS THAT???" Kenny pointed at the creature.

"We just found it one day, so we put it in there…" Tori shrugged. "Oh, and that's Fluffy. Don't let her big size and three heads intimidate you, she REALLY IS Fluffy…"

"Hm…I guess I could join…" Kenny said. "Can I bring some friends?"

"Sure! The more the merrier!" Jo smiled.

"GREAT! Be right back!" Kenny left the cave. He came back in about an hour. And I'll not tell you who he brought. Because….CLIFF HANGER!!!

-------

Yay! AIM ideas are fun to spew out. THIS FIC KINDA SUCKS, HUH??? Ha ha. I just kid…OH! And just 'cause I don't write out that Kenny is muffled, does not mean he isn't. No matter what I do or don't write, he's ALWAYS MUFFLED. Unless I ever have him take his hood off. Or he takes an alias he had earlier in the 13th season...if you think he was that person too...I do at least...


End file.
